Shakespeare à contredire
by lilouange
Summary: Petite discussion entre Damon et Caroline à propos de sa relation avec Tyler.


Voici une petite scène qui m'était passée par la tête il y a quelques semaines. Me concentrant sur un rapport de stages à rendre, il était resté au fond d'un dossier dans mon ordi. Mais quand je vois la tournure que prennent les évènements dans la série, mon histoire colle de moins en moins. Alors j'ai eu envie ce soir de la terminée et de la partager avec vous pendant que les évènements sont encore d'actualité (enfin... à peu près). J'espère ne pas décevoir certains d'entre vous. Bonne lecture (et "reviewez" svp ^^)

Situation : Avant l'épisode 2x13

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur et de la CW.

**

* * *

**

**Shakespeare à contredire**

La jeune femme dormait, paisible, dos à son amant qui l'enlaçait amoureusement. Elle tenait toujours dans sa main celle du jeune homme qui était venue se poser devant elle lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle s'en était saisie instinctivement et e l'avait pas lâchée depuis, même après être tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle avait pourtant luté contre le sommeil. Elle se sentait si bien à ce moment précis. Légère. Heureuse. Insouciante. Amoureuse… Oui amoureuse ! Elle avait finit par se l'admettre. Elle l'aimait. Alors elle désirait profiter de ce bien-être le plus longtemps possible. Mais elle avait perdu la bataille…

Debout au pied du lit, un homme les observait. Un air grave sur le visage, il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation… Il fixa la jeune femme. Il l'avait mise en garde mais elle avait fait la sourde oreille. Pire, elle était tombée amoureuse ! Et elle avait cédé à ce sentiment. Erreur ! Grave erreur ! Elle le regretterait… L'amour est un sentiment dangereux. Il entraine toujours tôt ou tard douleur et haine… La mort parfois même… Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide !

Il tourna alors un peu la tête pour poser son regard sur le jeune homme. Il mourait d'envie de le tuer ! Il était l'ennemi après tout ! Si elle ne l'avait pas protégé, il serait même déjà mort. En train de pourrir dans un coin isolé de Mystic Falls. Il sourit malicieusement à cette pensée.

Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Encore moins après les dernier évènements. Et surtout après cette nuit. Il avait touché à son jouet. Il pinça les lèvres à cette pensée là. Elle était à lui. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre. Il ne supportait pas sa voix. Il ne supportait pas sa joie de vivre. Pourtant… Il la considérait comme son bien à lui seul. Et son jouet était dans les bras d'un autre à l'heure présente… Il soupira.

La jeune fille fut debout devant lui en un clignement de cils seulement. Le regard noir, elle le toisa.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Damon ? Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre ! »_

Il sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux qui le fusillaient toujours.

_« A quoi joues-tu, Caroline ? »_

_« Je n'joues pas ! »_

Il la sonda du regard. Elle ne broncha pas.

_« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »_

Elle se redressa un peu. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres puis elle prit un air penaud et soupira.

_« Je n'sais pas… »_

_« C'est notre ennemi, Caroline ! Sois intelligente pour une fois ! »_

Elle releva la tête. Elle le fixait. Elle était froissée par cette dernière réplique. Il en avait conscience. Il appréciait la vexer.

_« C'est faux ! »_

_« Une morsure Caroline… Une seule et… Adieu monde cruel ! »_

_« Il ne me fera pas de mal. Tyler est bon, Damon. Je lui fais confiance. Et puis il n'a aucune rancœur envers notre espèce !»_

_« Et est-ce qu'il serait toujours aussi bon s'il savait que ce sont des vampires qui ont tué Mason ? Nous en l'occurrence ! »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme toujours endormi dans son lit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

_« Roméo et Juliette meurent tous les deux je te rappelle ! »_

Il l'observa. Le regard dans le vague, la tristesse avait envahit ses beaux yeux bleus. Il serra les mâchoires et reporta son regard sur le lit. Plus particulièrement sur son occupant.

_« Que lui as-tu dis exactement ? » _

Elle fronça le nez, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il roula les yeux dans une mine désespéré.

_« Lui as-tu parlé de Stefan et moi ? »_

_« Nooon ! Je sais très bien ce que tu me ferais ! »_

Elle était blessée qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance à ce point.

_« Bien ! »_

Il s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille quand il fut juste devant l'ouverture.

_« Comment préfères-tu mourir Caroline ? Tuée par ton loup… ou par moi ? »_

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois puis s'éclipsa sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

La jeune se glissa alors lentement entre les draps. Elle se colla contre son amant. Lui faisant face cette fois, elle posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle inspira profondément. Elle voulait s'enivrer de son odeur. Absorber la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Retrouver la sensation de bien être qui l'avait envahie plus tôt dans la soirée. Chasser les paroles de Damon… Oublier son interruption…

Elle sentit soudain un bras l'étreindre. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle pensa alors que c'était possible. Tout était possible ! Pas seulement oublier la venue de Damon. Pas juste effacer ses paroles. Mais être avec Tyler. Etre amie avec lui. Etre alliés aussi.

Et pourquoi pas… contredire Shakespeare !


End file.
